Coming Back From Death
by crazyaboutto
Summary: Avengers vs their past and present enemies. Loki gathers a team, Shadows, against Avengers. Their worst enemies. Who will win this battle? Avengers or Shadows? Read to find out! (All Avengers are in this story. And villains are from Marvel Universe Earth 199999. That means Iron Man 1-2-3, Thor 1-2, Captain America 1-2, Incredible Hulk, Avengers...)


_This is my first Avengers fic as a team. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget review. Set after Thor 2. I watched Cap 2 and I'm planning something for Winter Soldier. Steve and Natasha are friends with Sam aka Falcon. They know that Sam is Falcon. And they tried to convince Sam to join Avengers if there are other events like New York battle. I don't own anything. There aren't any ships yet. But I can change my mind. I have other Avengers fics. BTW I looked Avengers 2 news. I learned a lot of things and can't wait May 1, 2015. But I don't have time to watch it next year. So sad. I will definitely cry for this next year. _

**Chapter 1**

**4 days earlier**

**Loki's POV**

This is so boring. I have throne. I may have Asgard but I couldn't defeat Avengers. It's like I'm a coward. I can't win a battle against Avengers so I'm in shape of my father, Odin. No no no. This can't be like this. I have to win. I have to seat on my throne as Loki, not as Odin. I have to battle against Avengers. But I can't do this alone. I need their nightmares. I need people who Avengers can't fight against. I heard Obadiah Stane. He was Tony's friend and he betrayed him. I need people like him and I will find.

**Steve's POV**

I have been friends Natasha for two years. She is very nice person even though she is Black Widow. Most of people can think she is strict and boring person, but she is not. She is trying to help me to catch up 21st century. We go missions together and watch movies. Since the day I met Sam, he is helping me to catch up 21st century, too. Now me, Nat and Sam watch movies together. Today is our movie night. Sam came to my home. Nat sometimes stays at me. Yesterday she stayed at me. Natasha put movie called Star Trek (or Star Wars. I still don't know the difference between them.) to DVD player. I made popcorn.

Sam set on the couch. "Alright! You ready to watch Star Wars?"

"Spock is in Star Wars, right?" I asked as I walked to couch.

"Is he serious, Nat? He is kidding, right?" Sam turned to Natasha who was coming from my bedroom. I can't let a woman sleep on the couch. So I let her sleep on my bed whenever she comes to my home to stay. She always says 'we can sleep together or I can sleep on couch. You don't have to sleep on a cheap couch in your own house.' But I never accepted her offer. She is my friend. I don't want to ruin this friendship.

"Unfortunately not. He is not kidding." She turned to me. "You have long way to catch up 21st century." I smiled. She sat next to me. "Oh! I almost forgot. I found a woman fits for you." She turned to me.

"What's her name?" She always tries to set me up a date.

"Her name is Juliet. She is beautiful, she likes 40's songs, she is funny and patriotic. She married only twice. She has 3 children. But she has rocking body." She picked her phone. "I'll show her photograph to Sam. He will agree with me." She got up and walked towards Sam. She showed him her photograph.

Sam laughed hard. "She is definitely Steve's type." He laughed more.

"Mind if you show me Nat." She turned to me. I can see that she is trying to not laugh. "Show me." She couldn't resist anymore. And she laughed too.

She gave me her phone. She is still laughing with Sam. What's so funny? Then I looked at Juliet's photo. "I knew that she is your type. And she is only 85 years old." She couldn't stop laughing. "You two will be great couple. Right, Sam?" Sam couldn't answer because he's still laughing but he nodded.

"Ha ha very funny. Don't you have better things to do?" I looked at Nat's face.

"Nope! You are the best." I gave her phone back.

Then phone rang that tells me that I got a massage. "Did you give her my number and tell her that text me?"

"No I didn't." In a moment her phone rang too. She got a massage too. She checked her phone. "It from Tony."

Then I checked my phone too. "Same here. It says..."

Nat and I both said at the same time. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE"

She read massage. "He sent us the location we will meet up."

"Yeah. Avengers Tower, New York at 2 p.m." I continued.

"Looks like we have a situation Rogers." She turned to Sam. "Wanna join?" Sam nodded. "Pack your things up. Don't forget your wings Sam. We are going to New York in one hour." She ordered. "I will get my things. We will meet here in one hour. Understood?"

"Roger that." Sam nodded. Nat and Sam both went to their home to be ready to go New York.

**Clint's POV**

**1 day earlier**

"Danke schön" _Thanks a lot. _I got coffee from Starbucks.I am in Germany. An undercover mission. I am working for Cybertek's Germany company. S.H.I.E.L.D. suspected something about creating super soldier like Captain. I was ordered me to do some research. If S.H.I.E.L.D.'s suspicions are true, my mission is to destroy their datas.

I went to company. "Guten Morgen, Herr Wagner." _Good morning, Mr Wagner. _That's the name I use. Maximillan Wagner.

"Guten Morgen, Kristen. Wie geht es dir?" _Good morning, Kristen, How are you? _Kristen is working in Cybertek as receptionist. She is very good person. I hope she doesn't know about super-soldier serum. I like her. I don't want to hurt her but if she is involved this, I will hurt her.

"Gut. Wie geht es Ihnen, Herr Wagner?" _Good. How are you?[formal], Mr Wagner. _She asked.

"Gut. Bitte rufen Sie mich an Max." _Gut. Please call me Max. _I answered her with my broken German accent. I took a sip of my coffee and went to the floor I've been working. I sat on my chair. Soon somebody came to me.

"Herr Wagner. Kommen Sie bitte mit." _Mr Wagner. Please come with me. _I got up and he began to walk. I followed him. We went to elevator. We got in and he took his key from his pocket. If somebody wants to go the floor that datas and manager's floor, you need that key. I wondered why I'm going that floor. We reached the floor. He opened a door and waited me to get inside. I went inside.

There are 5 men with guns. There was someone who was sitting on a chair. "Hello Mr Wagner" He spoke English. "Should I call you Mr Barton or Hawkeye?"

Did they find my real identity? But they may be lying. "Sorry if I misunderstood but my name is Maximillan Wagner. I do not have any idea about who is Barton or Hawkeye."

"Still lying ha? There is a word for that. Liar liar pants on fire." He opened laptop. He showed me a photo. "So this is your twin?" It was a photo of me when I was in New York, throwing arrows to aliens.

"Everybody has someone who looks like himself." I answered.

"So we found your doppelgänger, Mr Wagner."

He turned his men and made a sign. One of them got out of room and locked it. Two of them came towards me. "Please I need this job, sir." I didn't get the information I need. Maybe he let's me stay here and then I can take whatever I need.

My phone rang. I got a massage. I may come from S.H.I.E.L.D. I looked at massage. It said "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! Tomorrow at 2 pm Avengers Tower, New York." It was from Tony Stark. It must be something important. Now I need to pass these morons.

Two men, who came to me, held my arms. "Get up, you bastard. We will question you." One of them spoke.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so." I punched his stomach and got his gun. There was silencer. I kicked other man and shot him. Two more left. I shot them. It was easy. Then I shot the man I punched his stomach. I turned the boss. I gave him. S.H.I.E.L.D. USB. "Put every damn thing in your computer in this USB." He was scared. He took USB. I pointed the gun to him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay okay I won't. But please don't kill me."

"Kill you? There are a lot of things that worse than death. I can find everybody you care and kill them. Actually make you kill them. So be a good boy and do as I told."

3 minutes later he gave me USB. "I did what you told me. Now please go and never come back."

I didn't say anything. I took USB. I hit his neck. He fainted. I walked toward door. I knocked the door. "Öffnet die Tür!" _Open the door. _As soon as he opened the door. I shot him. I went to elevator. While I was going down, I bought plane ticket to New York.

**Thor's POV**

**1 day earlier**

"Lady Darcy, it's not a toy! It's Asgard Vase."

"So in Asgard you don't touch vases?" Darcy answered.

"I didn't mean that. That vase is antique. It's very very important. We have had this vase for 2000 year." I walked toward her to pick the vase.

"If we don't touch it, why do we keep it? We can put flowers in it. The flowers that you will buy." She didn't give the vase. She put it onto coffee table.

"Why would I buy flowers? There are plenty of them in flowerpots." I asked. I won't buy flowers.

She coughed. "For Jane." She coughed again.

"For what?" I didn't understand.

"Not for what? For who? And the answer is Jane, you dumb ass!" She seemed angry.

"Why would I buy flowers to Jane?"

"Cuz she is your girlfriend and you should do good things to her."

"Like what?" I asked. "Tell me everything that makes Jane happy."

"Now we talking. Good it's an improvement." She pointed the armchair in living room. "Take a pen and notebook. Sit here and write things I say."

I found a pen and notebook. Then came back to living room and sat on the armchair she pointed a few minutes ago. "You will buy things I say. Begin to write. Chocolate, strawberries, raspberries..."

"Jane doesn't like raspberries."

"Good, you know what she likes. But I like raspberries. And I'm helping you. So..."

"I got the point. What else? Does she like going dinner or... What was it? You know. A lot of people watches movie and eat delicious salty yellow or white things?" We don't have that thing in Asgard. So It's normal to forget its name.

"You mean cinema? You don't know cinema. Anyways take her to cinema." She said a few things more. I wrote them. "Now we will take selfie. Grab your hammer."

"What's selfie?"

"You will see after I share it on Instagram."

"What's Instagram?" Why she uses strange words?

"Oh God! You don't know anything. Just grab your hammer." She said.

"What you guys doing?" Jane came to living room.

"Jane!" I got up and hugged her. "I missed you." I kissed her. Not letting her go.

"I was out for only two hours." Jane spoke.

I saw Darcy leaving room. "Two hours without you, Jane. It's like eternity." I kissed her. "Do you want to go to cinema, tonight? After that we go to restaurant."

"How do you know cinema? When did you learn that?" Jane asked.

"I got a help." I said.

"Darcy?" I nodded. "I would like to go cinema with you." She kissed me. "Which movie will we go?"

I released my arms around her waist. "I don't know." I rubbed my forehead. "I didn't look which movies they have."

"It's okay. We can look from my laptop. Common you sit. I'll grab my laptop and we'll look movies." She went to take her laptop. A nomen later she came back. "Let's see." She opened her laptop. Looked a few web sites. She showed a movie called Pompeii. "How about this?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want." I smiled.

"Okay. We'll go this. By the way Pompeii was mostly destroyed and buried under of ash and pumice in the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. This film based on history." My phone rang that shows that I got a message. "Your phone rang. Won't you look at it?"

I looked message. It was from Tony. It said " AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! Avengers Tower, New York at 2 p.m."

"What does it say?" Jane asked. I didn't answer. "Let me look at it." She took my phone and saw the message. "You should go, Thor. We can go cinema another time but world needs you now."

"But Jane, we..." She interrupted me with a kiss.

"Go. We can do this later. I promise."

"You know that I didn't know this before I asked you out."

"I know. Now go and get ready." I got up and went to bedroom to pick my stuff and Mjölnir.

**Bruce's POV**

"Did Tony send you message, too?" I asked other Avengers and somebody new.

"Yeah he did. Did you get one, too?" Asked Natasha. I nodded.

"Isn't it weird that you work with him and yet he sent you message to come here?" Steve asked.

"But it's Tony." I answered. "Anything can happen with Tony." They nodded.

"So let's go upstairs." Said Thor.

"If he did this as a joke, he will get a kick to his balls." said Clint.

"Get in the line bird boy." Said Natasha.

"I didn't say anything." Said the man.

"I didn't mean you, Sam." His name is Sam.

"She meant me." Said Clint. "But who are you?"

"I'm Sam W..." He began to talk.

Natasha interrupt him. "You will meet him after Stark joins us." Others nodded. So did I. No one wants to cross Black Widow.

We all went to elevator. Thank God, it's big one. Otherwise we can't go top floor at the same time.

We got upstairs. Went to main room. We saw Tony. "What the hell are you doing here, guys? Go now!"

"Stark you sent all of us message. You wanted us to come here. At 2 p.m." Steve talked.

"No I didn't. Pepper wants me here at 2 p.m. We will do some crazy stuff. And you won't watch us doing..."

"Are you high Stark?" Asked Clint.

"No, not yet. Why are you still here?"

Natasha walked toward her. "Now Stark. See that message." She showed her phone. "You sent us. Now tell me why did you send us message or you will live hell." Yeah she can make that happen.

"It's strange. I didn't do that but see this. It's from Pepper. And when it's about Pepper, I don't do this. Maybe other times. But not about Pepper." He showed his phone to Natasha.

She took the phone. And looked something. "It's true. He didn't send messages to any of us." She walked toward us to show what she saw.

As she was coming toward us, an explosion happened. All windows broke down. Then something - no somebody came from window. _Calm down Bruce. You can't turn Hulk now. _I tried to calm down. If I don't calm down, things can get messier.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tony yelled. That thing was wearing one of Tony's suits. We couldn't see his or her face. There was a mask. Like Tony's Iron Man mask.

The man or woman pulled off his/her mask. "Hahaha. Are you seriously asking this, Anthony?" It's a man's voice. Now we can see his face. I don't know this guy. But he seems familiar.

Tony was shocked. "Obadiah?" He said. Yes. I remembered. Obadiah Stane. Former co-CEO of STARK INDUSTRIES.

"Yes, son!" Obadiah Stane said.

**Loki's POV**

**3 days earlier**

I went to main hall. There they are. "Good evening gentlemen. My name is Loki l, brother of Thor. I'm a God. So watch your language or I'll send you to where you come from."

"You mean Thor the God of Thunder." I nodded. "I knew that you exist."

"I know what all of you know. He have common enemies." I walked toward them. "Let me introduce each other. Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko, Aldrich Killian, Red Skull, Emil Blonsky." I stopped. I looked other two men. "You two knew each other. Seems like you forget. Let me introduce you Alexei Shostakov." I turned to other man. "And James Buchanan Barnes or with Captain America's word, Bucky."

_Sorry about grammar. English isn't my native language. There can be German mistakes. I didn't use dictionary. I used my German knowledge._

_What you guys thinking? Please review so I can understand if it's a good story. _


End file.
